Loving Mia
by ZephyrLegend
Summary: Ever wonder whats going on in Nicholas' head? Here's his version of Princess Diaries 2 in diary form. Mia/Nicholas
1. 12:04PM, June 2nd, The Sitting Room

12:04PM June 2ndThe Sitting Room

Last night, I must say, was more fun than I had expected. It was the princess' 21st birthday ball. So as is tradition, and being an eligible bachelor, I was inclined to dance with the princess. I had only heard rumors that the princess was very clumsy. The press can sometimes make things worse than they seem when it comes to royally and fame. She however, did step on my foot, and it was quite painful. I would have to say that the press was being somewhat kind on this particular matter.

This morning I awoke to a strange sound. A shuffling sound that blended with my dream seeming only to confuse me. I realized the shuffling sound was that of a broom on hardwood floor. I looked about and saw Gretchen, sweeping away.

"Gretchen?" I asked her.

"Yes, my lord."

"Why are you sweeping this early in the morning?"

"Early? It's nearly 11 in the morning, sir." She looked up momentarily to speak to me and promptly continued her duties. Always doing her job well. She was the only person in my Uncle's employment who has lasted so long.

I was surprised that I was still in bed. It was unheard of for me to sleep this late. I chalked it up to being out late at the Princess' ball.

"Nicholas, my boy, are you awake now?" I heard my Uncle call from the sitting room.

"Yes, Uncle." I called back "I shall be up and ready momentarily."

I quickly joined his uncle in the sitting room. He was sitting in the comfy chair reading a newspaper. He chuckled lightly and gestured at me to look, "Look at this, my boy! They even have a charted timeline of all of the Princess' clumsy mistakes." He chuckled again.

I sat down on the couch across from my uncle. He folded up his paper as he continued to chuckle. "She seems to be very clumsy doesn't she? Dangerously so."

"Yes, I would say." I laughed, "She stepped on my foot at the ball last night."

"Hardly fitting to be a queen at all." He muttered as an aside.

"What's on the agenda for the day uncle?"

"Well, today I have a meeting with the parliament. I'm hoping to bring up the fact that you are an heir to the throne of Genovia and of age to assume the crown." He looked at his watch. "Speaking of that, I must be going. Gretchen!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Inform the chauffer that I wish to leave for Payrus immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

I laughed to myself as I watched my uncle leave for the castle. He had a boisterous way about him. It was always one antic or another. But I know, invariably, that my uncle was right about one thing. He did not believe Princess Amelia was proper for the throne. She knew next to nothing about Genovia, I was sure. Her blood was the only reason she was here. And that, I feel, is not a good enough reason to merit being a ruler. I recall last night how she had stepped on my foot. She was sincere in her apology, I would give her that.

I was, however, taken aback by her beauty when I saw her up close for the first time. It wasn't a refined beauty, like so many women nowadays. She had a soft beauty; A kindly beauty…

What am I thinking? I'd met much prettier women than she. Perhaps it was simply the crown on her head that had stricken me.


	2. 10:15AM, June 3rd, The Car

10:15AMJune 3rd The Car, en route to Payrus

Last night I greeted my uncle when he returned from Parliament. He was in good spirits, I noted. He quickly changed into his loungewear and poured himself a glass of brandy. I had been busying myself with a game of darts.

"How did it go, Uncle?" I was curious.

"Very well. The parliament has given the princess 30 days in which to marry, or forfeit the crown."

"That's good for us, right?"

"She was born an American. It should be all too easy to convince her not to marry someone she doesn't love."

"Indeed." I nodded.

My uncle stepped in front of my game, rose his glass and declared, "You, my boy, a true born Genovian. You should be our king."

I smiled in agreement.

"I agree. But how can we make it happen?"

My uncle smiled evilly back at me.

"Give me one of your arrows." He said, grabbing a dart from my hand.

"Let me show you a trick that I learned from an old Italian philosopher, Nichola Makiavely." My uncle stalked across the room, and made a show of holding up the dart to aim.

"I can make this dart hit the bull's eye, every time." He said. He let out a yell and charged across the room. He stuck the dart firmly into the center of the board with his hand.

I laughed again at the antic.

"Yes, but," I plucked the dart from the board, "_That_ is cheating."

Mabrey smiled widely, and patted Nicholas on the back.

"You've got it."

Later that evening I received an invitation to stay at the palace for the summer. The invitation to stay at the palace was unexpected, as it was from the queen herself. Though I was quite sure why, as I was sure the rivalry between the princess and I for the crown became known. The phrase "keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer" came to mind. I, however, could not refuse. One did not simply refuse the queen, much less if you were a member of the court, as I am.

My uncle and I are in the back of our car driving along a beautiful Genovian road. We are currently on our way to the palace. Uncle was chatting about why I would make a better King (mostly focusing on the negative of the current royals), and I am writing this as we speak.

***

I gave you guys 2 chapters so far. So please give me some feedback. I'd like any and all opinions. kthx!

-Zephyr


	3. 11:45AM, June 3rd, The Royal Guest Room

11:45 AMJune 3rdThe Royal Guest Room

A much surprising chain of events has led me here, sitting in the guest room of the palace with ice on my foot. I shall reiterate the events since I was in the car with my uncle.

Our car drove through the gates and turned up the unpaved drive that led to the castle entrance. The car pulled up, and being the impatient man that he is, my uncle opened the door and stepped out without waiting for the footman.

"It's not really a very difficult job, you know." He said berating the footman, "You just have to open the door before the passenger dies of old age!"

I rolled my eyes and followed my uncle. The queen's assistant tried to welcome us, but my uncle ignored it.

"Your staff is incompetent and unreliable!" He yelled at the poor assistant on the receiving end of his tirade.

Sometimes my uncle exasperates me. Sometimes he forgets that the people who wait on him are people too. Ah, the wonders money and a title can do for you. I followed my uncle into the castle.

"Announcing Viscount Mabrey and Lord Devereux."

I followed one step behind my uncle and came into a beautiful decorated foyer.

"Your majesty!" my uncle said, with feigned happiness. He walked quickly up to her, took her hand and kissed it, as is traditional.

I strode in behind him, and the first thing I noticed the Princess' face. I noted the display of emotion that splashed across it in that single moment. First a stubborn look, a flash of recognition, then complete incredulity.

"May I introduce my nephew, Lord Nicholas Devereux." I quickly shifted my eyes to the Queen.

"Nicholas." The queen said regally, "We are delighted to make your acquaintance."

I reached out a hand to grasp hers and bowed my head to kiss it.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said suavely, noting the Princess' incredulous look had not yet faded from the corner of my eye. "And thank you so much for inviting me to stay at the palace."

"May I present my granddaughter, Mia." The queen looked at the princess, and the princess' face turned to frustration. She refused to look me in the eye.

"Your highness." I said simply. She still did not look.

"Mia?" the queen was flustered, "Would you care to welcome our guest?"

Her face changed from frustration to annoyance and she turned to face me. She smiled an overly sweet smile and said "_Lord_ Nicholas?"

Perhaps not telling her who I was at the ball was a bad idea. In a second she flashed to anger and stomped squarely on my foot with her heel. My foot was still sore from when she stepped on it at the ball. She sure is a feisty princess. Maybe getting the crown wouldn't be as easy as I thought.


	4. 2:03PM, June 10th, The Royal Garden

2:03PMJune 10thThe Royal Garden

The next week for not was not entirely uneventful. I was one of the first to know when the princess became engaged to Andrew Jacoby. I avoided them when I could. I was surprised to find that she had succeeded in finding a husband so quickly. I returned to his uncle's house last night to share with him the news of the week. Though being so close with that blabbermouth Elsie Kentworthy, he most certainly knew already.

"Uncle, I hate to say this, but you were wrong. Princess Mia has found a husband within a week."

Mabrey frowned "Mia can't possibly be happy with an arranged marriage." He looked down and thought for a moment. "Your task is to romance her."

I was intrigued by the idea. My uncle could be quite clever sometimes.

"Show her what a real relationship could be like. One filled with heat and passion."

"And change her mind about Andrew." I deduced.

My Uncle continued, "And the 30 day deadline expires, and the throne is ours."

I frowned,

"And you're sure my father would do this?"

"It was his dearest wish." Uncle said soberly, "His last words to me were 'Help him Arthur. One day he could be king'."

Had he ever told me I could be king?

"I don't recall him ever mentioning that to me."

"Well of course you wouldn't." He said as if everyone should know, "You were only 6 years old when he died. But you do remember who he named you after, don't you?"

"Yes, Grandfather Nicholas."

"No, no, no!" Mabrey yelped, "Nichola Makiavely! Power, my boy, means never having to say you're sorry."

An interesting idea, though I silently vowed never to be blinded by power, as my uncle often was.

My plan is to sneak up on the unsuspecting princess, and charm her. How exactly, I'm not sure, but I have my tricks. After all, I don't have a reputation for being a ladies man for nothing.


	5. 8:17AM, June 17th, The Royal Guest Room

8:17AMJune 17thThe Royal Guest Room

I was wandering about the castle last week when I saw my chance. I was near the ballroom when I heard a startled cry.

"Your highness!" and then a quick "Shhh!"

I wandered closer and heard nothing but whispers after that. When I was sure the Princess was alone, I began to whistle, as I always did when I wasn't sure how to proceed.

Before she noticed me, I heard a discontented sigh. She was gazing at her engagement ring regretfully. It was perfect.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I said, in a suave voice.

"Actually, on the contrary." She said stubbornly, "I was just admiring my ring."

I spotted my chance and began to advance on her.

"It was Andrew's Grandmother's." She started up the stairs, "he is really, so roman-"

I was very close to her at this point. She looked flustered. That was a good sign. She stood rigidly, and evasively ducked away from me.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go attend to some wedding details." She emphasized 'wedding details' to make her point.

She started across to the adjacent staircase. I started up the other and followed parallel to her up the stairs. She looked across from me, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, is there something you wanted to say to me?"

"No. You are the one who stomped on me with your big feet." I poked.

"Big feet?" That hit a nerve.

Out of nowhere one her ladies maids shows up. "Brigette, she's here! I found her!"

"Uhh, B-brigetta! I'm not here…" Brigette blindly nodded and called out "Never mind it wasn't her! It was a ghost! Oooh!"

She turned back to me.

"Well, you danced with my big feet."

"Fine, I danced with you. Call the head, convene a war crimes tribunal." I said sarcastically.

Being suave doesn't include sarcasm does it?

"Mia, need I remind you, we only danced for about a minute."

Now she was making me chase my tail.

"It was more than a minute." She looked as if admitting to murder.

"Well, maybe a minute an a half."

"Fine, it was a minute and a half." She got that stubborn look on her face again, "But it was also a lie because you didn't tell me who you were or that you were trying to steal my crown."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, pardon me; I had a momentary lapse of good manners." Again with the sarcasm, "See because when I ask a woman to dance I always show her my family tree."

"Oh! Well aren't you just…" she fumbled to find the right word. "Crafty!"

She struggled internally with her need to fight with him and the need to run away from her fast approaching ladies maids. She began to walk away.

"You wanna know what else you were doing when you were doing your little lie dance?"

"_Lie dance_?" I had completely lost his purpose here. "What is a _lie dance_?"

"Yeah, that is exactly what you're-"The ladies maids weren't closing in.

She quickly opened a nearby closet door and directed me into it to finish our discussion. She shut the door behind us and switched on the light, both forcefully. Then I had an idea.

She continued her rant. "The lie dance is not the point, the point is…"

I reached around and switched off the light. Maybe that would get the purpose back.

She reached over and turned it back on. Ugh, she just wouldn't give up would she? "The point is that I'm on to you. Oh-ho-ho, am I on to what you're trying to do!"

She got very close to me in her anger. Close enough to feel spittle on my face as she ranted.

"And what am I trying to do?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I think we both know exactly what that-OH!"

Suddenly the door was yanked open by a housekeeper. We were very close when this happened. I smiled to myself. Maybe rumors would work just as good.

The rest of the week I watched from afar. Watching her archery lessons, I was nearly hit with an arrow. I didn't know if it was on purpose or just by accident as she had claimed. My uncle and I got a kick out of watching Mia make a fool of herself by chasing a chicken around the throne room. I was forced to admit that it was kind of cute, however unfitting for a princess.

I am now in my room, waiting for the presentation of the guard ceremony to begin. My Uncle seemed rather happy as he talked to me about an idea he had, that he would put into action today. He wouldn't say what it was, but he said it would work quite nicely.


	6. 10:34PM, June 17th, The Royal Guest Room

10:34PMJune 17thThe Royal Guest Room

I am furious with my uncle. I was not thrilled with his "idea" that I mentioned in the previous entry. I do not condone putting anyone in danger; Much less the princess herself. Here is what happened:

Standing on the sidelines I waited for the ceremony to begin. While waiting, I introduced myself to Andrew Jacoby. I stuck out a hand and said "Hey, I'm Nicholas, Viscount Mabrey's nephew." Jacoby took his hand and simply replied "Oh, you're the chap who trying to stage the palace coup. Nice to meet you." And he turned away.

An obnoxious American girl standing opposite Jacoby, stuck out her hand and proclaimed "Hi, I'm Lily Moscovitz, official best friend of future queen. I don't like you." Rather bluntly and said nothing more.

"Pleasure." I said, unsure.

"Attention!" The captain called and the ceremony was beginning.

After a moment, I was sure something wasn't right. As Mia had been urging her horse down the line, it suddenly stopped and began to buck. I was afraid she might be thrown from the horse. I would have reached out to help her, if I had not been pushed out of the way first by her fiancée, then the head of security. Joseph tried to grab her legs to help her, but as he did so, a false wooden leg ripped from the saddle instead.

At first I found this rather funny. Why on earth would she have a wooden leg? The look of embarrassment on her face changed my opinion.

"Joe!" Mia gasped in horror. Her horse began to calm down, and as it did so she urged it to gallop in the opposite direction, away from the laughing spectators.

Someone called the ceremony to a close, but I paid it no mind. I was just glad she was safe, however embarrassed. As the crowd dispersed, I followed in the direction she had gone, and noticed she had lost her hat in her mad dash to get away. I found her holed up in the tack room, crying her eyes out. Seeing her like this hurt in a way I didn't understand.

I walked over to her and returned her hat.

"You shouldn't cry." I said softly, "It only makes them gossip."

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice thick with crying.

I just couldn't help it; I let a joke slip through.

"Just think, Mia. One more leg and you could have easily outrun your horse."

"I don't need this right now." She sobbed.

"Mia, I… I'm sorry." I regretted saying the joke.

"No you're not." She accused. "You never think about anyone but yourself. So just, this once, can you let me be miserable and not make me feel worse about myself?"

That hurt me. I didn't know why it hurt, but it did, hearing those words coming from her.

"Mia…" I had an overwhelming urge to comfort her. I had almost decided to act on the thought when we were interrupted by Joseph.

"Princess? The queen has arrived."

Mia stood up straighter, in a more dignified way, and said "Yes." Sniffled and walked out.

I turned to walk out too, when Joseph addressed me.

"Am I going to be disappointed in you, Nicholas?" I was about to reply when my Uncle stepped in.

"Unfortunate incident, that." With those words, I knew it he had been behind it. "Come on Nicholas, I was just leaving. Want to come see me off?"

"I'd like to speak to your uncle alone, Nicholas. Please."

I turned and walked out. I did not want to listen. I was furious, and still am for that matter. I want to be king, but I also don't want anyone to get hurt.

I spent most of the afternoon fuming. I thought perhaps doing something constructive would help with my frustration. So earlier this evening, I asked the queen if I could make her a special desert. I am an avid cook, and love any occasion to show off.

Just as I was finishing up, the Queen asked me a question I wasn't prepared for.

"Nicholas, I want to ask you a question."

"Of course." I said.

"Why are you so against Mia being queen?"

This caught me off guard.

"Umm, My Uncle feels she does not know the people." Interesting that I did not share what _I_ thought.

"And you feel you do?"

"Well, yes. I was born here; I went to primary school here. I am a true Genovian. Mia didn't even know she was until high school, and to be frank, she's spent little time here since then."

Frustrated, the queen burst out.

"Well, I happen to feel that she'll make a great ruler." She huffed, "She's terribly bright, sensitive, caring."

"I know that." I said quietly. I was reminded of earlier in the day. She cares so much and tries so hard that it hurts her deeply to be seen as incompetent. Today had changed my perception of her greatly.

"You do?" the queen was curious. I decided not to focus on it. My new opinion of her was not something I was going to discuss with the queen.

"Well, yes. But how can one rule the people if they don't know the people?"

"Touché. That's a very good question."

After that, the discussion turned to more trivial matters.


	7. 5:34PM, June 20th, The Royal Garden

5:34PMJune 20thThe Royal Garden

I'm slightly confused as to how I feel right the moment. Today, again, I tried to confuse the princess and again I succeeded in only confusing myself. Perhaps I'll let today's events speak fro themselves.

I spent some time in preparation for the garden party that was to be held on the castle grounds. I'd invited Lady Elyssa as my date. She was an old acquaintance, and very lovely I might add. I figured perhaps trying to make Mia jealous was a different approach.

After the main events and the socializing began, I wandered about the gardens chatting with Lady Elyssa.

Lady Elyssa and I conveniently ran into Mia and Andrew. They introduced themselves. Then an awkward moment of silence ensued. I only hoped the jealousy magic would work its charm.

"Elyssa and I were just discussing her latest achievement. She's received the Rhodes Scholarship."

"Oh that's great Elyssa! Congratulations!" She turned to me, "You know, Andrew has a Ph.D. in Anthropology from oxford."

"Oh, great!" Lady Elyssa piped up.

"Elyssa was in the Peace Corps."

She feigned interest. "Really? Andrew spent 4 years in Papua New guinea studying the yam tree."

"Umm, excuse me?" Lady Elyssa squeaked.

"Yes, well-" Mia interrupted me.

"Lady Elyssa is actually trying to say something, yes Lady Elyssa." Mia turned her attention to Elyssa.

"I was going to say, Andrew, do you want to get a drink? I have a feeling their going to start a 'my horse is bigger than your horse' run."

"Oh I would absolutely love to. I'll be over there Mia." He looked relieved to be going away.

They left the two of us in embarrassed silence. I can't believe I'd lost control of myself like that.

"Hmm." I commented, attempting to take the focus back to my scheme. "You two make such a lovely couple."

"We do. Mmmhmm."

"It's a shame you're not attracted to him."

I walked away, leaving her hanging. I headed towards the garden maze so that our argument could be more private.

"I know, rig- Hey!"

"I-you- Come back here!" she darted after me."You can't just say something like that and walk away! I'll have you know I'm _very_ attracted to Andrew."

"Well obviously." The sarcasm was back.

"I am! We are perfect for each other! He understands me-"

"He understands you? Wow, what passion! But I didn't hear you mention love." I was fishing now.

"You're just jealous." She scoffed, and flipped open her fan.

Jealous? Was I jealous? No, I couldn't be. I decided to hit right where it hurt.

"Jealous, now why would I be jealous? He has to spend the rest of his life married to _you_."

Suddenly she turned around and smacked me with her fan.

"I loathe you!" She frowned at me.

I didn't understand this loss of self control when I was around her. She drives me completely insane. I hit her back with my pamphlet and she gasped loudly.

"I loathe _you_!" I threw back at her.

"I loathe you first!" She said, getting very close to me.

Suddenly, I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I had completely lost all self control, at this point. At first she was resistant, but melded into the kiss, enjoying it a little too much before realizing what she was doing, and smacked me.

"What are you doing? What is wrong with you!? You just can't go around _kissing_ people! Particularly not engaged people! "

Her fury made me want to laugh. She turned to get away from me, but I followed. She stalked around the fountain.

"Wanna kiss again?" I said suavely. I really had wanted to, and thus is the reason why I am now confused.

"Well, I- No! Stop trying to confuse me!"

"What's confusing about a kiss?" Everything!

"You-you're just trying to make me like you so that you can have the crown!" She gasped, infuriated.

We returned to the spot where we had started.

"Maybe I am." I reached over and pulled her body close to mine, "Maybe I just like kissing you."

I was telling the truth more than she gave me credit for.

"What are you-oh! Ahh!" And her clumsiness got the better of her.

She tripped and fell over into the fountain, yanking me with her. I emerged, soaking wet and confused as ever. After coming back up Mia simply said "Hey I have an idea. You go underwater and I'll count to a million." Stood up, got out of the fountain and left me in the garden wondering how I really felt.

I've never been so confused in my entire life. I never knew any woman could make me question so many things.


	8. 6:31PM, June 21st, The Royal Guest Room

6:31PM June 21st The Royal Guest Room

I don't even know how to describe how I feel right now. More certain and less confused. The events of today have taken some things I took for granted, and changed my perception. Maybe I'll let the events speak for themselves.

Today was the day of the Genovian Independence day parade. I sat on the sidelines next to my uncle waiting for it to begin. Again, my uncle was pestering the poor assistant of the queen, simply because she wanted to give him a flag. As the days go by I am becoming more and more annoyed with my uncle. Today, though, wasn't about me, so I set the thought aside and waited for the parade to begin.

The parade eventually began and I found myself wondering why I was so eager to see Princess Mia during the parade. Just as the thought hit me, the royal carriage came around the corner. I had eyes only for Princess Mia. I thought she looked radiant today, albeit, a little sad.

I also noticed when she turned her head and spotted the gaggle of orphaned children gathered on the street opposite myself. The look on her face was tender and caring. It was a surprise to everyone when she stopped the carriage, and stepped out, walking towards the children.

"She stopped the parade!" I exclaimed.

"How rude." my uncle commented. I ignored my uncle.

I watched as Mia walked into the group of children and speak to one in particular. I didn't hear any of what she said.

"Hugging children, kissing orphans," my uncle spat, "What a vulgar, low, political trick."

If watching Mia interacting with the children didn't interest me so, I might have turned and hit my uncle. She really does care for them. I can see it, right before my eyes. Everything she does comes from the goodness of her heart. Finally, here, now, I see the truth. How can anyone not see it?

"Oh, she's letting the children join her, how charming." It was the only thing I could muster. I couldn't help but smile.

Later in the evening I happened upon Mia and her entourage in the hallway. I deemed it an appropriate time to tell her what I thought.

I stopped them in the hallway.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey," Mia said back.

Lily stepped forward and proclaimed, "My hello is insignificant." She turned to the ladies maids "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, come with me." And with that, Lilly and Mia's ladies maids left.

"So." Mia said, breaking the silence between us. "Are you crashing my bridal shower?"

She began to pace in the narrow hallway.

"Sadly, no. I wanted to tell you that I was very impressed with what you did at the parade."

Really, that's all that I had?

"Really?" She looked shocked to hear it.

She turned around a bit sheepishly and said "I'm having a slumber party…"

I held in a chuckle. "Yeah, congratulations on the children's center."

"Thank you." It was obvious that she wanted to stay and talk but Mia's party was about to begin.

So now I am here, sitting in the Guest room. Perhaps it is time to call it quits. She has undoubtedly proven to me that she cares for her people. At the expense of her own happiness even. Being a king did not matter to me so much as it did knowing my country was in capable hands. So I have decided.


	9. 4:40PM, June 22nd, The Royal Garden

4:40PM June 22ndThe Royal Garden

I am in love with Princess Mia. The confusion, the insanity… It all makes so much sense now. This feeling is glorious, yet still overcast with the reality of everything. I am still unsure what Mia feels for me. My uncle suggested that I tell her that I am bowing out, and to return home. I am hoping to see her again before I leave. It did not pan out that way I'd hoped. Here's how it went.

So, this morning I went to my Uncles home to inform him of my decision.

"Nicholas, what are you saying?"

"Well, she's smart. And she really cares about Genovia. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she ran the country."

"Are you mad!?" He was more upset than I thought he would be. More than he _should _be.

"She believes in Genovia so much that she convinced herself to marry a man she knows she can never love!"

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this. You want _her_ to rule? After all the effort that we have put in? To end up with nothing?"

"It wouldn't be nothing! Genovia would be in capable hands, and…she would be happy." I smiled at the thought.

A look of realization cross Mabrey's face.

"Ahh. You've fallen in love with her."

So it was then I finally understood. The pain I felt to see her cry, why I was never able to focus on my purpose whenever I was around her.

"No! No, uncle…" It came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about it.

"No, no, no, no, no. You listen." He interrupted, "What do you think will happen? That she will leave Andrew and marry you?"

I frowned, but wished inwardly that it could be true.

"I've put in the effort to make you a king, not to have you marry a queen. I won't have it!"

"Don't worry Uncle. That would never happen. She doesn't care for me that way." Sadness coursed through me as I said the words aloud. They made reality crash down again.

"Oh but you care for her!"

"I just want us to stop trying to sabotage her. That's all." I said adamantly.

"Ok. If that's what you really want."

I smiled.

"I just want your happiness, my boy. Go to her. Congratulate her. Tell her that we surrender."

"Thank you, uncle."

So I left to return to the castle. Upon returning to the castle I found Mia in the castle yard practicing her archery.

I wandered around nearby, waiting patiently for her to notice. I whistled to calm myself.

Mia finally noticed me and consulted Lily about what she should do. I watched patiently to see what she would decide. When I saw Lily and Andrew leaving, I carefully stepped over the hedge and walked over to Mia.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, pointedly. She nodded.

I handed her an arrow and she strung it into place.

"Ready?" I asked

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay, take your stance."

She awkwardly pulled the bow string and did a weird number with her arm. She looked so silly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Elbow down, just a bit."

She waited for more instructions.

"Use your mouth as an anchor."

She looked confused. "Excuse me?"

I laughed again. "Touch your mouth."

Carefully, and nervously I placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on the bow, enclosing her hand. I felt tingles in my palms where I touched her.

"Got it?" I whispered, "Release."

She let go of the string and the arrow flew straight and true, through the ring and embedded in the wood.

I smiled "How did that feel?"

"Wonderful." She said quietly.

All of a sudden I was very aware of how close together we were standing. My face just inches from hers, I just stared, wishing I was brave enough to kiss her. Mia finally broke her gaze when she realized. I looked down at the ground.

"I have to go. I really only came back to pack my things." I said quietly.

"You're leaving?" she asked sadly.

"I think its time I bowed out gracefully, don't you?"

"Goodbye."

She reached out a hand and I took it. I held on just a little bit too long, hoping, wishing that she would never let go. But, alas, she did. "Goodbye." I said finally.

Turning to leave, the thought of goodbye for good hurt very badly, the weight of it stopped me in my tracks. I turned around quickly and stopped her again.

"Mia! Could I see you one more time before I go?"

"Nicholas…I'm watched like a hawk."

Her point was proven when we were interrupted by a security guard calling out to her.

"See?" She said. I reach out to caress her face with the back of my hand.

"I'll find a way."

So I left to pull an idea together. I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do.


	10. 10:41AM, June 23rd, The Sitting Room

10:41AMJune 23rdThe Sitting Room

Complete and utter devastation. That is the only way to describe how I feel right now. I try to do the honorable thing, I bare my heart to this woman, and it all blows up in my face! I…cannot even muster the heart to write right now…

Later:

I suppose I deserve what I got. Trying to sabotage her like that destroyed any trust she might have had in me before I even wanted it. Everything was so perfect, and then everything became so horribly wrong. Here's the story…

Last night, I went to see her again, just as I'd promised. I threw pebbles at her window to get her attention. After a while, I heard Lily's voice drift out the window.

"Prince charming is throwing pebbles!"

And Mia poked her head out the window.

"Nicholas! What are you doing here?"

I cleared my throat and replied with a corny rhyme,

"Rapunzel, rapunzel, with hair so fine, come through your window, climb down the vine."

She took one gander at the vine and simply replied,

"The feat you ask dear sir isn't easy, and I wont respond to that line because it's far to cheesy."

I had only hoped she would come at this point. She popped back into her window and I heard only furious whispering.

My heart skipped a beat when she reappeared through the window and began to climb out. She struggled with it a little bit and got stuck, but when she got loose she fell right on top of me!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She whispered

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." I joked. But it was still true.

When I finally recovered, we got up and I led her to the stables. I heard Lily's voice behind us.

"Go rapunzel, go! I'll cover for you." I made a promise to myself to thank her later.

After that was an interesting night getting to know Mia. She's even more wonderful than I had imagined. I even felt brave enough to tell her my secret desire to dance with her again and she was kind enough to allow me to, despite having no music. Things started getting bad when we accidentally fell asleep.

Even though its summer, it got pretty cold last night. I woke up with Mia in my arms, and her face buried in my chest. We woke at about the same time.

"Good Morning." She mumbled happily to me, looking up at me with a sleepy face.

"Good Morning." I replied, almost laughing.

"We stayed up all night." She said simply, and she scooted closer to me.

"We did." I laughed. Then it hit Mia like a ton of bricks.

"We stayed out all night!" She sat bolt upright. Then she turned to me and laughed.

It was then that she noticed the man in the boat out on the lake. The man had a camera and had been recording us since we woke up. I'm not going to go into details, but Mia was furious. She thought I was the one who sent the man with the camera. She called me names and refused to listen to me. It hurts to think about it.

After Mia stormed off, I slowly made my way back to the castle. I had underestimated the loyalty of the castle staff to Mia until I was on the receiving end of many glares. I packed up my things and left as discreetly as possible, avoiding as many people as I could. I am home now, thankfully. I think I should get some sleep. Tomorrow is the wedding (My uncle relayed that, much to his dismay, the wedding was still on), and I'm still not sure if I am going. At least I didn't ruin everything for her…


	11. 12:11PM, July 1st,The Sitting Room

12:11PMJuly 1stThe Sitting Room

I'm proud of her. She accomplished so much today, as did I. I think I finally earned the trust from Mia that I had been longing for, and I stood up to my uncle for her.

It turns out my uncle had been the one who hired the cameraman at the lake. I still don't know what I'm going to do about him. He lives here, but because this is the official home of the person with my title, currently me, I simply cannot pick up and leave.

It was actually Gretchen who informed me that it was my uncle who had betrayed me. I'm glad that I can trust her. Anyway, she was the one who convinced me to go to the wedding, even though I had decided not to and my uncle had already left. I'm fortunate that she did.

I was able to make it in time for her speech to the Genovian people telling them everything that I already knew about her to be true. Then my uncle had to go and ruin the moment, and open his mouth. I'm glad I stood up to him then, and said that I absolutely refused to become king.

"Every time this lovely young lady opens her mouth, she demonstrates a contempt for the customs and traditions of Genovia. The law clearly states that an unmarried woman cannot become queen. However, there is another heir…"

"No there is not!" I called out over the congregation, "I decline. I refuse to become king. It is Princess Mia who should have the crown. She is bright and she is caring and if the parliament were astute, they would name her queen. Listen to her. She'll lead us into the 21st century." Besides, just think how lovely she will look on our postage stamp."

The look on Mia's face was grateful, if not exceedingly happy. It makes me feel so happy to know that she is happy too. I think I finally made things right with her. Perhaps if I am daring enough I will go to her and tell her how I really feel. But first I need to sort out things with my uncle.


	12. 8:48 PM, July 7th, The Royal Garden

8:48 PM July 7th The Royal Garden

Everything is...perfect. I'm sitting in the garden of the palace writing this. The coronation ball is going on just inside the ballroom. I just had to take a moment to write this all down.

This morning I finally worked up the nerve to tell her exactly what I felt. After a week of deliberation I finally did it.

Here's what I did:

I made my way to the castle for the coronation ceremony. I arrived early so that I could have plenty of time to talk to her.

As I wandered about the castle searching for her, something led me to the throne room. I don't know if it was providence or fate, but as soon as I laid eyes upon her from the side entrance, everything made sense.

Seeing her sitting in the throne as she was, I knew she belonged there, and I was grateful that things had tunred out the way they had.

"What do you think, Fat Louie? Think I'll make a good queen?" She said to her relaxed cat beside her.

"Indeed you will." The words poured out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I took a step into the room so she could better see me. My heart fluttered at the look on her face when I entered.

"If I may be so bold, " I continued unthinkingly, "I would like an audience with your highness?"

I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Umm..." She waved her hand in an affirmative.

I walked purposefully in front of where she sat.

"What is your dilema, young man?" She asked regally.

"You are, in fact." I kneeled before her. "I am in love with the Queen-to-be, and I'm inquiring if she loves me too."

Her smile broadened and she said nothing for a moment. She took in a breath and said, "Do you have a chicken for my table?"

With that simple comment, all my nervousness was broken. I smiled and replied in kind.

"No, no, my kitchen is out of chickens."

"Oh." she said and crumpled uncermoniously back into the chair. Then a moment later she let out a light laugh and leapt from the chair at me. I stood up and caught her in my awaiting arms. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She loosened the her grip on me, and gave me a meaningful look.

"Mia." I said quietly, and it felt like a breath fresh of air. I pulled her into the most passionate and loving kiss I have ever experienced...

Her cornation went well and the festivities continue on as we speak. I am waiting in the garden for her. Actually, here she comes.

I think I'll be loving Mia for a long time.


End file.
